The Human World
by oOTwiLiGhTaNgELOo
Summary: Natsume and Ruka are people from the Alice World, but when they are called by Persona to kill a girl in the human world for an unknown reason they must prepare to go to this world without alices. But what if Natsume and Ruka start falling in love for the girl they are suppose to kill? How will Persona react to it? How will Natsume and Ruka deal with their new rivalry?
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic! Really excited to get started here!

ummmm… In this fanfic there won't be any "types" of alices. By that I mean like no child alices or life taking alices. You know what I mean right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but I own my plot. :)

umm I'll continue this fanfic if I get at least one review? haha lol yes I'm that desperate.

-August 25-

Natsume opened his eyes from his nap under his favorite tree. The bright sunlight blinded him as he slowly began to see a blond boy's image before him.

"Hmph. What is it Ruka?" asked the raven haired boy angrily, "It better be good." After all Ruka just woke him up from his precious sleep.

"Persona called us to his office Natsume! Come on or else he's going to get really mad this time!" replied Ruka trying to be as calm as possible.

Natsume replied by slowly getting up and walking off without saying a word.

"Come on Natsume! Persona said something about the human world!"

"The human world?" Natsume said curiously. Natsume knew only the best out of the best students of Alice Academy could enter that world of no alices.

"Yes, the human world."

"HYUUGA! NOGI!" said a loud voice.

"Shoot!" Natsume silently hissed.

"Nogi, you took too long to get Hyuuga into my office," said the masked man.

"Sorry Persona," grumbled Ruka.

Persona took Natsume by the arm and forcibly dragged Natsume to his office. Ruka followed.

-Persona's office-

Persona went over to his desk, sat on his dusty old chair and started speaking. "Hyuuga, Nogi I have a year long mission for both of you."

Natsume and Ruka eyes went wide. They could not believe this. A year long mission? They'd be missing their junior year as 16 year-olds at the Alice Academy.

"Haha, I love your eyes by the way. Yes, it will be a year long mission."

"Where? I mean I've heard of a year long mission! There might be a month long mission but a year? Impossible!" yelled Ruka.

"That's because you will be going to the human world," replied Persona nonchalantly.

"The human world..." thought Natsume. Natsume wondered what a world without magic was like. Wouldn't it be such a boring world without magic?

"What is our objective?" asked Ruka.

"Kill this girl in this picture. Her name is Mikan Sakura. I'll give you a whole year to do it or else," Persona paused for a second then smiled, "or else I'll come by and kill her myself, including both of you."

Natsume looked at the picture. Natsume looked at her pigtails. "Isn't it childish to wear pigtails especially when you're 16?" he thought. He looked at her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel color. "Hmph. And why do you want her dead?" asked Natsume rudely.

"Do I need a reason to want her dead?"

"No Persona," said Ruka and Natsume in unison.

"Correct, tomorrow I will give each of you a teleporter. It will look like this."

Persona showed them two necklaces. One necklace was shaped into a silver cross. The other was a gold key. Natsume looked at the necklaces. His eyes were immediately attracted to the cross-shaped pendant.

"I see you like the silver teleporter I made for you Hyuuga," laughed Persona.

"Whatever," Natsume bluntly replied.

"Tomorrow both of you will go to the human world at midnight. Say your goodbyes to your friends by then."

-The next day-

"Natsume-sama! Ruka-sama! I heard you two are going to do a year-long mission!" cried the president of the Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama Fan Club.

"Don't go Ruka-sama, Natsume-sama!" cried all the members of their fan club.

"S-Sorry, but we have too," said Ruka awkwardly.

"Go away," Natsume said bluntly.

"KYAHHH! Ruka-sama is soooo shy and cute! Natsume-sama's coldness is itching my heart!" cried the fan girls.

"Itching?" thought Natsume in disgust.

"Oy! Hyuuga-kun! Nogi-kun! Are you really leaving us?" said the boy with a white mask.

"Oh, Hoshino,"said Natsume.

"Ah! Hoshino-kun! Yes, sorry, Persona's orders," replied Ruka sadly.

"mmm… I see, that's a pity. Oh well, good luck!"

"Thank you Hoshino-kun."

August 26-Roof Top-12:23 p.m.

"Ah! Natsume! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Ruka?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why do you think Persona wants that Mikan Sakura girl dead?" asked Natsume.

"Hmmm… I dunno! But if we ask we may get in trouble. No worries though, we have a whole year to kill her!"

"I wonder why he's giving us a whole year?" Natsume wondered out loud.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Natsume, let's go eat lun-"

"OHHOHOHOHO! Natsume-sama, Ruka-sama! What a coincidence to see you here!" cried a girl with dark green hair, "I made lunch for the both of you! After all, you won't be coming back for a whole year ya' know!"

"Oh, it's umm…. excuse me but… what's your name again?" asked Ruka kindly.

The girl with dark green hair sniffed and started crying really loudly.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I promise I'll remember your name this time, okay?" Ruka said solemnly.

"How annoying and Ruka, didn't you say that to that girl last time she came with a bento for us?" asked Natsume with an annoyed voice.

~Flashback~

**"Natsume-sama! Ruka-sama! I've made lunch for ****you ****again!" yelled the girl with the dark green hair.**

**"Ugh... Again?!" thought Natsume.**

**"... I'm sorry what's your name again?"asked Ruka.**

**The girl stood there with teary eyes again.**

~Present~

"Hmmm I did?" wondered Ruka.

"It's ok Ruka-sama, Natsume-sama, **sniff** my name is Sumire Shoda," said Sumire with tears still in her eyes.

"Don't worry! I won't forget this time Shoda-san!" said Ruka confidently.

"**Sniff** Thank you Ruka-sama! I tried my best to make this bento for both of you, Natsume-sama, Ruka-sama!" cried Sumire, "Please try it!"

Sumire opened the bento and a terrible udor came out. Natsume and Ruka pinched their noses as hard as they could but they could still smell the digusting udor of rotten and burnt food.

"Natsume-sama, Ruka-sama! Please try some of this bento I made for you!"

"... um... Shoda-san, is this fish even cooked?" asked Ruka worriedly.

"Yes! It was cooked for exactly sixteen seconds!" said Sumire happily.

Ruka and Natsume sweatdropped.

"I see..."

"Please try it!"

"Ok... here I go!..." said Ruka.

"I hope I don't die from eating this..." Ruka thought silently.

"RUKA DON'T-"shouted Natsume.

Ruka swallowed it. His face was blank. There seemed to be no emotion in his face at all.

"So? How is it Ruka-sama?" Sumire said with a smiling face.

"Ugh... Excuse me! I have to use the restroom!" cried Ruka who looked a little green.

Natsume watched Ruka run down the stairs and sighed. "Ruka, you never learn do you..."

~Flashback~

**"Please try some!" shouted Sumire.**

**"Um Shoda-san... what is this?" asked Ruka.**

**"It's my famous roast beef with corn on the side!"**

**"Um... Okay... Here I go!... ... ... ... ... ... UGH! Excuse me! I need to use the washroom!"**

~End of Flashback~

"Natsume-sama! Look! Ruka-sama loved it so much he couldn't eat it anymore! You should try some too!" exclaimed Sumire.

Natsume sweatdropped, "Is she insane?!"

August 26-At Persona's Office- 11:34 p.m.

"It is finally time, did you bring everything you need?" asked Persona.

Natsume checked his suitcase and then nodded along with Ruka.

"Excuse me Persona, but where will we live on the human world?" asked Ruka.

"Ah, yes I have a small apartment set up for you."

"I see..." said Natsume.

"Here are your teleporters, the first place it'll teleport you to is your apartment. The rest is for you to control."

Natsume took his silver necklace and put it around his neck. Ruka did the same for his necklace.

"Off you go, don't come back until you're done."

"Yes Persona," said Ruka and Natsume in unison.

"Ready Natsume?" asked Ruka nervously.

"Yeah."

Together they opened up their necklaces like a locket. As the necklaces opened a bright light started to blind their eyes from seeing anything. All they could hear was Persona's cold voice saying,"You know the consequences if you don't succeed don't you?"

**Then the light fully enveloped them in silence...**

~End of First Chapter~

How was it? Hope it met your expectations! Umm... Please R&R!

If you didn't like it can you give me some constructive criticism? Thanks!

Um... thank you for reading! **bows**

**-xxTwLiGhTaNgELxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice... I wish...

**August 28-12:23 a.m.**

"Whew! We're finally here!" exclaimed Ruka.

"This isn't a bad apartment I guess..." said Natsume.

Natsume looked around. The beds were both in two different rooms, twin sized. Both rooms had closets to put clothes in. The living room had one couch and a flat-screen T.V. The kitchen was barely big enough to fit two people.

"Let's look at the note Persona gave us Natsume," said Ruka.

"Sure..."

**Note:**

The school you are attending is called Sakurai High. The class number you're in is class directions to the school are on the back of this page. It is not far from were you are right now. The uniforms are in your closet. I had Luna prepare everything for you alreadly so you should be fine. There is a year supply of money placed on the table in the living room. Make sure you use it wisely. Remember the consequences if you do not compete this task by August 28 next year.

- **Persona**

_P.S. Mikan Sakura may not be in the same school or city, which is why I gave you a whole year to complete this task. Please kill her as soon as you see her._

"Ugh, really? Can't they just track her using the human navigator item or something?" said Natsume with an annoyed look on his face.

"Natsume, you know how much those cost right?" replied Ruka.

"Yeh, yeh I know 100,000,000,000 rabbits, but shouldn't the school have that much money already?"

"I dunno, may be they're trying to test us or something."

"Hmph, they should know my abilities by now."

"Anyways, let's go to sleep and look for her after school tomorrow!" exclaimed Ruka.

"Whatever."

**August 28 - 7:02 a.m.**

"NATSUME! Get up already! I've been calling you to get up for more than 14 minutes!" shouted Ruka.

"Okay, okay I'm up," replied Natsume.

"Get dressed I made breakfast for you already."

"Mmm"

Natsume watched Ruka walk out his room and looked in his closet for the first time. There in the middle was his new uniform. "Eh? How boring, a regular black blazer any high schooler would wear hmm?" thought Natsume.

**-At the Kitchen Table- 7:15 a.m.**

"Oh, you're finally up Natsume! Here I made omelettes for us," said Ruka.

"You sound like my mom..." grumbled Natsume.

"Hey! That's mean!"

"Blah! Whatever."

"Oh well, I forgive you anyway. By the way, that uniform actually looks great on you but shouldn't you be wearing a tie?" asked Ruka.

"I don't wear ties..." replied Natsume.

Ruka sighed, "Alright then, your own fault if you get in trouble by our new sensei."

**August 28 - 7:23 a.m.**

"Ugh, school is starting in 7 minutes and we're already lost," grumbled Natsume. He glared at Ruka who was in charge of the map.

"Hey! It's not my fault! My whole life I've been stuck in a little academy so how should I know?!" yelled Ruka nervously.

"Well same here you know."

"Umm... excuse me but may I help you?" asked a young female voice.

Natsume and Ruka turned around. Natsume stared at the girl. He saw the same beautiful hazel eyes and pig-tails he saw in the picture Persona showed them two days ago. Natsume felt his heart beating loudly. "What is this feeling?" wondered Natsume, "Wait a second... could this be the Mikan Sakura they were looking for?"

The girl noticed the two boys staring at her oddly."I-I'm sorry! I thought I could help you because you were wearing the same uniform as me...um... would you like my help?" said the girl.

"Y-yes, please help us," replied Ruka with a slight blush.

Natsume noticed the female version of his uniform was basically the same thing, just with a white blazer and a skirt instead of pants.

"Oh yeah! My name is Mikan Sakura by the way!" exclaimed the girl.

Natsume and Ruka were utterly shocked. This girl who was kind enough to approach them to help them was the same girl they were to kill. There was no doubt about it. The same color of brown hair, the same beautiful hazel eyes, abd the same name. They couldn't believe it.

"Oh um is there something wrong?" asked Mikan.

"No, nothing... thanks..." replied Natsume.

"Heh, your welcome!"

Ruka was surprised. He never in his life heard Natsume say the word "thanks" except to him of course.

**-7:28 a.m.-**

"Oh... Um... here we are!" exclaimed Mikan, "Welcome to Sakurai High!"

Natsume looked at the school, it was big for a school in the human world but compared to Alice Academy it was nothing.

"It looks pretty small..." said Natsume.

"... It's actually one of the biggest schools in Japan you know..." said Mikan dumbfounded by Natsume's reaction to the school, "Oh yeah, what's your class numbers? I can lead you to them."

"Class number 3A." replied Ruka.

"Hey that's the same class as me! Perfect! Then I won't be late! Hurry let's go! We only have a minute to spare!"

**-7:31 a.m.-**

Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka quickly ran across the hallways to see the sign saying 3A. Mikan slammed the door opened.

"Ah! You're actually earlier than usual Mikan!" said their new homeroom teacher, "I see you bought the new transfer students as well!"

Natsume ignored all the stares from the girls and saw many boys staring at Mikan. "Man, there are a lot of guys that like this pig-tailed girl... Strange..." thought Natsume.

"Narumi-sensei! Sorry I'm late!" exclaimed Mikan.

"It's okay, I won't mark you down this time since you lead the transfer students here. Now, take your seat," replied Narumi-sensei with a calming voice.

"Hai!"

Natsume stared at his new homeroom teacher. Narumi-sensei was wearing an odd pink-colored dress. "Is this just some cross-dressing guy or a flat-chested girl?" he thought to himself.

"Okay! Let me introduce to you our new transfer students Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi," said Narumi-sensei who was unknown to be a guy or a girl.

"Um... I'm Ruka Nogi! P-please t-take care of me!" said Ruka nervously.

"Kyah! How cute! He's so shy! I'm in love with him already!" whisphered the many girls in the class.

"Natsume Hyuuga," said Natsume with his signature cold glare.

"Wah! I like him better though! He's so cold and cool!" whisphered the girls.

"Please take your seats behind Sakura-san, Nogi-san and Hyuuga-san," said Narumi-sensei.

"O-okay!"

"Whatever."

Natsume and Ruka walked towards their seats and sat behind Mikan, just as instructed.

**-Lunch-12:01 p.m.**

"You're all dismissed," said Narumi-sensei.

"Hai!" said all the students in unison.

"I'll lead you to the cafeteria, just follow me!" exclaimed Mikan.

Natsume sighed, "When did you become the lea-"

"KYAHHHH!"

"Sakura-san! Are you alright?!"said Ruka worriedly.

"Oy... Polka dot panties," said Natsume.

"... HEY YOU PERVERT!" Mikan attempted to punch Natsume but Natsume blocked her fist with his hand.

"Hmm? What was that?"asked Natsume.

"Ugh! What gives?! Staring at my panties you pervert!"

"It's not my fault you stuck them in front of my face."

"Umm... Sakura-san... please forgive him won't you?"asked Ruka.

"Hmph. I won't forgive you, you idiotic pervert!"shouted Mikan, "Let's go to the cafeteria Nogi-kun."

"What about Natsume? Hey Sakura-san! Wait up!"

Mikan walked away quickly while dragging Ruka along with her. Natsume stayed behind. "Geez, it's not my fault she stuck her butt at me..."

"Hey... you..."

Natsume turned around to see a girl with short black hair. "What do you want?"asked Natsume angrily.

"Please apologize to Mikan."

"Why should I?"

"Please."

"I refuse, it's not my fault so I won't apologize. "

"... Your choice... I'll lead you to the cafeteria..."

"Sure..."

"For 100 yen..."

"..."

**-Cafeteria- 12:12 p.m.**

"Ah! Hotaru! Over here!"shouted Mikan.

"I brought Hyuuga-kun with me..."said Hotaru.

"So her name is Hotaru?"thought Natsume.

"What that pervert? Hmph." Mikan was obviously not happy to see him there.

"Umm... Let's eat!"said Ruka trying to light up the mood.

"Sure,"replied Natsume.

"How many rabbits does a lunch cost?"asked Ruka.

"Rabbits? What are you talking about?"asked Mikan who was very confused.

"Rabbits are only in the Alice World Ruka,"whisphered Natsume.

"I mean yen! Haha my bad!"said Ruka quickly correcting himself while scratching the back of his head.

"How does someone mess up yen with rabbits?"wondered Hotaru.

"Oh! 300 yen for the small size, 400 yen for the medium size, and 500 yen for the large,"replied Mikan.

"Come on Ruka, let's go buy lunch,"said Natsume.

"Okay."

Natsume waited for Ruka and him to walk further away from Mikan and Hotaru before saying anything. "Baka! We only use rabbits in our world!"he hissed.

"Sorry! I got too use to saying rabbits!"

When Natsume came back he saw another person at their table. "Who are you?"asked Natsume rudely.

"My name is Kokoroyumi Kurusu. Just call me Koko. I'm Hotaru and Mikan's childhood friend! Class 3B."replied Koko.

Natsume felt a slash of jealously and hated Koko already. "Hmph."

"I'm sorry! He doesn't get along with people easily!"said Ruka, "ummm... This is Natsume Hyuuga, my childhood friend. I'm Ruka Nogi!"

"That's fine! Hotaru is like that too!"replied Koko.

"... Excuse me? What did you just say about me?"asked Hotaru with a glare in her violet eyes.

"S-sorry!"

**-Afterschool-3:30 p.m.**

"First day of school and I already have clean up duty?"grumbled Natsume.

"Whatever pervert, it's not like I wanna clean up with you either,"grumbled Mikan.

"...Sorry..."whisphered Natsume.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

Mikan smiled, "It's okay Hyuuga-kun."

"Just call me Natsume..."

"Umm... ok N-Natsume!" Mikan could feel her heart racing. "What is this feeling?"she wondered.

Natsume could hear his own heart beat loudly when he heard her say his name. "Ugh, I wonder if I'm sick today,"thought Natsume.

"Umm... You can call me Mikan if you want..."

"M...Mi...Mik... Can I call you Polka dots instead?" Natsume couldn't call her Mikan, whenever he tried his heart felt like it was going to burst into pieces.

"... whatever, I don't really care anymore. "

"...Looks like we're done... I'll walk you home..."

"No! I mean you don't have to!"shouted Mikan with red cheeks.

"It's to repay you for this morning... besides you look sick, you're all red." Natsume went up to Mikan and touched her forehead.

"Umm... ok... thanks!"replied Mikan with an even redder face.

**-Sidewalk- 4:15 p.m.**

Mikan and Natsume walked together in silence."I better say something! Come on! Think Mikan! THINK!"she thought to herself.

"Hey..."said Natsume.

"Ah! Um... yeh?"

"I.. um... thanks... I had fun today..."

"Haha, you're welcome!"

"Um..."

"Yeh? What is it?"

"No... Nothing... Forget it."

"Ok? Oh here's my house! Um... thanks for being me home!"

"Sure."

Natsume started walking off but was startled by Mikan's voice.

"Wait!"shouted Mikan.

Natsume looked behind him to see Mikan.

"Umm... um... um... I had fun today too! Um... Bye!"

"Hmph, bye,"said Natsume with a smile.

Mikan blushed, "That's the first time I've ever seen him smile today..."she said to herself.

-Natsume and Ruka's Apartment-4:45 p.m.

"Oh, Natsume! You're back! I ordered dinner from a ramen shop today!"said Ruka.

"Hmm... thanks..."replied Natsume.

Natsume and Ruka ate in silence until Ruka talked, "Hey, you know how we have to kill Sakura-san?"

Natsume totally forgot about that.

"I um... honesty don't want to kill her... at least not now..."said Ruka.

"We have a whole year,"replied Natsume, "it's not like Persona is going to know we found her already. We don't have to kill her now."

"Yeah, you're right, Natsume."

Little did they know Persona was watching them from a projector.

**-Meanwhile at Alice Academy-**

"Those brats! I'll just send things to kill her myself!"said Persona angrily.

"Yes, I agree," said Luna.

**-End of Chapter 2-**

Thank you all who are reading my story! I actually thought I wouldn't get any views at all! So um... Thank you! You guys are awesome!

-**xxTwLiGhTaNgELxx**


	3. Chapter 3

I just noticed I made a huge typo in the note in chapter 2. Sorry about that! It's suppose to say _"The class number is 3A._" Sorry! Umm.. and on to the story...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

**_~Chapter 3~_**

**August 29-Morning-7:28 a.m.**

"Whew, got in class just in time!"said Ruka.

"Ruka..."said Natsume.

"What is it Natsume, we only have two minutes before class starts."

"I..."

"Come on, just say it in a couple of words, we don't have all day you know!"

"Nevermind..."said Natsume.

"Um ok? Tell me later then."

"I have a bad feeling today..."thought Natsume.

That's when he remembered Persona's last words he told him, **"Remember the consequences..."**

"Come on Natsume!"said Ruka, "Stop staring into space and get in here already!"

"Sorry... I'll be right there,"replied Natsume.

"It's probably nothing,"he thought, "It's not like he's going to know anyway..."

"Okay! Time to do the attendance!"said Narumi-sensei while Natsume took his seat.

Narumi-sensei started reading the names off the list, "Looks like everyone is here, except for Sakura-san of course!"

"Is Polka dots always late?"wondered Natsume.

All the sudden the students heard a loud crash at the door. "Mikan's here,"said Hotaru knowing how clumsy Mikan is.

Slowly the door opened, "I-I'm h-here N-Narumi-sensei..."said Mikan.

"Mikan! Are you alright?! You crashed into the door again!"said Narumi-sensei.

"Again?!"thought Natsume.

"Hai, I'm okay..."said Mikan.

"Be careful next time, ok?"said Narumi-sensei.

"Hai!"

**-Lunch-Rooftop-12:13 p.m.**

"Oy, Imai. Where did Polka dots go?"asked Natsume.

"I don't know, please leave me alone. I'm reading a book," replied Hotaru.

"She's probably outdoors on the rooftop again. She likes it there. I think I'll stick around with Hotaru though, this book is really interesting!"said Koko.

"Let's go look together Natsume,"said Ruka.

"Sure, let's go Ruka,"replied Natsume.

Natsume and Ruka walked up all the stairs of the school until they found a door. Ruka went to open it. As the door opened, the sunlight crept into the staircase. "There you are Sakura-san!"said Ruka, "We have been looking all over for you!"

"Oh, hey Nogi-kun, Natsume!"exclaimed Mikan.

"I wasn't looking for you, I just happened to pass by here,"lied Natsume.

"Umm...wanna eat lunch with me right here today, I made a little too much for myself,"said Mikan,"the weather is really warm today too, too bad Hotaru and Koko don't really like the outdoors, especially when it's hot."

"Oh, that is too bad, the weather is really beautiful after all,"replied Ruka.

"Okay then! Let's eat!"exclaimed Mikan.

**-Alice Academy-**

"Hmph, I'll just kill her right now,"said Persona, "Do you have that beast making kid here?"

"Yes Persona,"replied Luna. Luna took the young boy's hand and brought him to Persona.

"Here I am,"said the boy.

"Ah yes, make a beast to kill that human girl with brown hair over here,"said Persona pointing at the screen.

"Yes Persona..."

**-Rooftop-Human World- 12:20 p.m.**

"You're good at cooking Polka Dots..."said Natsume.

"Haha, thanks, my grandmother taught me when I was a kid."

"You're way better than... what's her name again?"asked Ruka.

"...Sumire..."said Natsume.

"Oh yeah! Right! Whenever she makes stuff for Nats-"

All the sudden the sky turned pure black and bloody color around them. Natsume, Ruka, and Mikan heard an eerie cry."What's going on?!"screamed Mikan.

"Geh, Persona..."said Natsume.

"Persona? What in the world are you talking about?!"yelled Mikan.

"Ruka! Take Mikan out of here!"shouted Natsume.

Ruka hesitated, "But Natsume! What about y-"

"NOW!"yelled Natsume.

Ruka took Mikan's hand and started running to the door but it was locked, unable to open.

"Dang it! Natsume, there's no way outta here!"shouted Ruka.

"What's happening?!"thought Mikan.

"Then protect her with your Alice!"replied Natsume.

Mikan was more confused than ever. She looked at Ruka. Ruka placed one of his hands over his lips and whistled while using his other hand to open his golden necklace. Mikan was surprised. That was the most beautiful musical sound she ever heard in her life. It seemed to calm her down a bit until she saw a gigantic yellow furry... whatever it was appear.

"Piyo-san, can you please protect Mikan for me?"asked Ruka.

Piyo nodded and took cover for Mikan.

"Umm... arigato..."said Mikan shyly to Piyo.

Piyo grinned.

Natsume, Ruka, and Mikan saw a gigantic beast appear before their eyes. It's red velvet hair covered most of it's terrifying eyes, yet it looked almost like a human, just more zombie-like and... hairy... With its right hand it held a shiny sword stained with blood. Natsume, Ruka, and Mikan watched it lick its bloody sword and say, "M-Mi-kan... blood..."

"Stay away!"cried Mikan as the zombie-like beast approached her.

Natsume glared at the beast and immediately used his fire alice to save Mikan.

The beast turned to look at Natsume, "G...Get...out...of...my... way..."

The beast ran towards Natsume. Mikan watched in terror. "No! NATSUME!"she cried.

Mikan screamed as the beast approached Natsume. Being a skilled fire alice user, Natsume easily set the beast in flames. Ruka, Mikan, and he watched the beast as it engulf in flames and scream to its death.

The sky turned back to its natural sky blue color and everything returned to normal. Mikan was shocked, "What the heck just- Natsume!" Mikan saw Natsume fall to the ground.

"Ugh,"groaned Natsume as he held onto his heart.

"Natsume! How can you do such a reckless thing like that!"cried Mikan who was already crying.

"Mikan's right Natsume! You could have been really hurt! You have to watch your health you know!"said Ruka.

"Health?! Is there something wrong with your health Natsume?!"said Mikan.

"No, there isn't, Ruka was just saying that,"Natsume replied while slowly getting up.

"But Natsu-"

"Don't say anymore Ruka,"said Natsume.

"Okay."said Ruka.

"Umm... can you explain what just happened here, because I'm really confused,"said Mikan curiously.

"Natsume... should we tell her?"asked Ruka.

"Why not? She already saw us use our alices anyway,"said Natsume.

"Alices?"asked Mikan, "like Alice in Wonderland?" Mikan was definitely confused.

"... No, Ruka and I will explain to you after school,"replied Natsume, "and what's this Alice in Wonderland?"

"I can lend you the book from my house tomorrow,"said Mikan.

"...Sure..."

The school bell started ringing.

"Oh, looks like lunch ended. Let's get to class," said Ruka.

**-Jinno-sensei's Class-**

Mikan couldn't concentrate in class at all. It seemed as though no one even saw that bloody looking sky and commotion that happened at the rooftop. It was so loud up there and how in the world did anyone not notice that big, yellow and fluffy... whatever it was.

"Ahem SAKURA-SAN,"said Jinno-sensei, "SAKURA MIKAN-SAN!"

"HAI!"shouted Mikan. Mikan blushed as everyone laughed and stared at her.

"Next time you doze off in MY class you know what will happen don't you?"asked Jinno-sensei madly.

"Detention..."

"That's right Sakura-san so please stop dozing off in MY class."

"Sorry Jinno-sensei..."

**-Afterschool- 3:30 p.m.**

As soon as the school bell rang Mikan raced to the rooftop as fast as she could. When she got to the top thinking she was the first one there she spotted two familiar boys in her class. "Ehh? I thought I ran here before you two did!"exclaimed Mikan.

"We were too lazy to climb up the stairs again so we warped here instead,"replied Natsume.

"Whaaaaat?! I'm confused! First you can make fire and make gigantic chickens and now you can teleport?!"said Mikan being very confused.

"I don't make gigantic chickens..."said Ruka.

"Now I'm extremely confused!"yelled Mikan.

"Ruka, explain to her,"said Natsume.

"Ummm... So alices are kinda like what your world calls magic, there are more than millions of different kinds of them. Natsume has the fire alice so he can produce fire whenever he wants to. I have the animal pheromone alice, so I can attract animals no matter what kind."

"Wait, I'm pretty sure there are no such things as giant, yellow, umm... whatever it was... in Earth to attract,"said Mikan.

"Oh, I used my locket,"said Ruka.

"What does your locket have to do with this?"asked Mikan.

"He opened his locket to make a gate from the human world and alice world and attracted Piyo to come here, then sent it back,"said Natsume as if it was obvious.

"Umm... but why was the beast trying to attack me?"asked Mikan.

Natsume and Ruka fell silent as though they couldn't speak a word.

"Come on!"said Mikan, "Tell me, I'm not scared to know."

"Promise you won't hate us for this..."said Ruka.

"Ok, I promise."

"We were sent to kill you from our world," said Natsume.

"Wait, what? Kill me? Why would you kill me?! What did I do wrong?!"

"We don't know... We were just following Persona's orders,"replied Ruka.

"Persona? The guy who asked you to kill me?"asked Mikan.

"Yes, but we refuse to kill you for no reason,"said Natsume, "That's why we defended you during lunch break."

Mikan didn't say a word. She was just plain shocked.

"You probably hate us and don't want to even get near us anymore right?"asked Ruka sadly, "If you don't want us around we can jus-"

"Why would I hate you?"asked Mikan, "You guys just protected me from that hideous beast with your lives in danger just to protect my life! I should be thanking you! So um... arigato..." Mikan could feel herself turning bright red.

"You're welcome!"said Ruka with a tint of pink in his cheeks and a smile.

Natsume didn't say anything. He wanted to thank Mikan for not seeing Ruka and himself as monsters but he was much too shy to say anything."Whatever" was all Natsume could say.

"Polka dots..."

"Yes, what is it?"said Mikan.

"Here take this,"said Natsume.

Natsume handed her a silver chain. Mikan stared at it and asked, "What's this for?"

"It's a navigation device, if you're in trouble we'll know and come right away. This way, we won't have to stay with you 24/7."

"Wahhh! A-arigato..."said Mikan with a slight blush.

"Now take it and put it on already,"said Natsume.

Mikan put the silver chain around her neck. It seemed to fit perfectly.

"Hey Natsume, isn't that suppose to be your chain so we can contact each other anywhere? We only have two of those you know,"said Ruka.

"Hmph, I don't need something like that. I'm already capable of protecting myself,"replied Natsume confidently.

**-Natsume's and Ruka's Apartment-5:12 p.m.**

"Natsume! Why didn't you take your pills today?!"shouted Ruka.

"I forgot,"replied Natsume.

"You know an attack may happen whenever it wants you know! If you don't take your pills who knows when that heart disease will kill you!"said Ruka who was getting angrier.

"My condition isn't that bad Ruka, relax."

"How can I relax when my own best friend isn't doing what the doctor tells him to do?! Natsume, this isn't a game you know! This is reality, if you don't take them you may die from your own body!"

Natsume sighed, "Fine... If you want me to I will try to remember to take them tomorrow. "

"Try to remember?! Natsume, this is a life or death situation! How in the world can you simply forget?!"

"Then you can remind me."

"Ugh, fine, but you have to start remembering yourself by the end of this year."

"Whatever."

**Meanwhile-Alice World**

"We need a better plan,"said Persona.

"Hmm... I think I have a good idea,"said Luna, "but it may take a while to see how I can transfer my magic to the human world without me actually being there."

"Tell me your idea,"

Luna went over to Persona and whispered her idea to him. "Hmmm, that's perfect Luna! Using him, we can kill Mikan Sakura easily!"exclaimed Persona.

**-Chapter 3-End-**

Umm... thank you everyone for reading this! **bows** In the beginning I actually wrote this just to see how many views I would get honestly, but now I think I'm going to keep writing this story until the end! Thank you everyone for supporting me in my fanfic! **bows again**

-**oOTwiLiGhTaNgELO**


	4. Chapter 4

NOOOO!WHAT DO I DO?! My brother just found out I was writing a fanfic and read it! Ugh, the most embarrassing thing in my life! 0 I even spelled "twilight" wrong in my old username so he wouldn't find it but no, he just had to find it. UGH! I changed my username a little bit so he wouldn't be able to find it anymore! Hope this works.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

_In this fanfic, Gakuen Alice will have a four year college section only for people of the dangerous ability class._

**September 5-Alice World-**

Persona walked around his office anxious to find out about Luna's research. "Ah Luna, you're finally here,"he exclaimed.

Luna had a serious and frustrated face. It was obvious something had gone wrong in the process of her research. "I haven't figured it out yet Persona, it may take another month or a year at most,"she replied. Luna looked at Persona, hoping he would not be mad. Surprisingly, he wasn't mad at all. Instead he was laughing hysterically.

"I know you didn't finish, converting an alice to another world is very difficult indeed. I will give you a deadline. You must figure it out by August 21, the next year. That is final,"said Persona.

"I asked for Ando's help while you're at it,"he added.

Luna looked confident. She smiled and said, "Yes, I understand. That is plenty of time for me."

"Good luck."

"Thank you,"replied Luna as she walked away from Persona's office.

Persona laughed, "Hmph. And you do know the consequences if you don't finish in time..."

A couple minutes later a young man came to Persona's office. He had short black messy hair covered with a beanie and a star tattoo under his right eye. He had an earring on his right ear. His college uniform was worn in a very messy way showing the fact he didn't really care about his appearance. "Luna-sensei told me to come here,"he said in a tired voice while scratching his head.

"Ando, you're here at last. I would like you to go to the human world to kill Sakura Mikan instead of Nogi and Hyuuga and bring them back to the alice world as soon as possible."

"The human world?"asked Tsubasa, "hmm... interesting."

"I'll be counting on you. Take this picture of Mikan. You know the consequences if you don't do this correctly don't you?"asked Persona with a very creepy smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You'll kill me along with the other three, right?"said Tsubasa with a bored look.

"Correct. Please prepare for this trip, you will be leaving tomorrow at 8:30 p.m."

"Heh, I got it,"said Tsubasa.

**September 5-Narumi's Classroom- 8:44 a.m.**

Narumi-sensei was wearing the most unusual outfit again. He was wearing a white fur coat over his pirate dress shirt, light pink skinny jeans and brown boots to finish it off.

"We need to vote for the next representative for our class! Does anyone want to volunteer?"asked Narumi-sensei.

The class was silent, no one said a word.

"If no one is going to volunteer I'll use my magic finger,"said Narumi-sensei with a smile.

"Magic finger?"thought Natsume, "What the heck?"

"I nominate Yuu Tobita,"said Hotaru.

Everyone agreed.

"No! I don't want to be class rep again!"shouted Yuu.

"Ok, then it's decided! Yuu Tobita will be our class representative!"said Narumi-sensei.

Yuu sighed and slouched on his chair. This was going to be the twelfth year in a row since kindergarten he would be class representative.

"Okay, now that we're done with that, let's continue our lesson,"said Narumi-sensei.

**-Lunch- 12:12 p.m.**

Yuu, Koko, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume all sat in one table together.

"Polka dots..."said Natsume.

"Yeah, what is it?"asked Mikan.

"Is Narumi-sensei a guy or girl?"asked Natsume.

Mikan and the others all burst into laughter except for Hotaru. "Guy..."said Hotaru.

"So he's not a flat-chested girl?"

"... Obviously not,"replied Koko with a smile.

"Anyway, Iinchou, you have been sick lately haven't you? It has been a week since you have gotten to go to school,"said Mikan.

"Yeah, I got the flu,"replied Yuu with a slight blush on his cheeks. As Natsume saw that blush he could feel his heart burning with anger.

"Man, we missed you Iinchou!"said Koko while patting his back.

"Really? Thanks! Oh yeah! I'm Yuu Tobita! Nice to meet you!"said Yuu Tobita with his hand stuck out for a handshake.

"I'm Ruka Nogi, this is Natsume Hyuuga my childhood friend," replied Ruka.

"Hmph,"said Natsume.

"I have been friends with Koko, Mikan-san, and Hotaru-san since 4th grade. I don't know if that counts as childhood friends though..."said Yuu. This made Natsume mad for some reason. Natsume started disliking him even more.

"Of course it does Iinchou! You're one of us now remember?"asked Mikan making Yuu blush even harder.

"Umm, right!"said Yuu.

**-Afterschool-3:30 p.m.**

"Class dismissed,"said Jinno-sensei.

"Man, I thought class would never end,"cried Mikan.

"Hey Natsume,"said Ruka.

"Yeah?"asked Natsume.

"It's your turn to buy groceries today,"said Ruka.

"Whatever I'll go to the grocery store later,"replied Natsume.

"Just remember to do it today ok?"asked Ruka.

"Yeah, yeah, got it,"replied Natsume.

"You guys live alone?"asked Mikan.

"What did you expect? We aren't even from your world,"said Natsume.

"What do you mean by that?"asked Hotaru suspiciously.

Natsume and Ruka froze. They forgot Hotaru was with them. Ruka and Natsume tried to make an excuse but Koko interrupted.

"Probably means just another city right, unless you guys are from some fairy tale,"said Koko out of the blue.

"Woah, when did you get here Koko?"asked Mikan.

"My classroom is right next to yours ya' know,"answered Koko.

"Anyway, Ruka, can you at least help me carry the groceries?"asked Natsume.

"Sorry, I have cleaning duty with Iinchou and Hotaru today. We have to clean the school pool,"replied Ruka.

"You have cleaning duty at the pool too?"asked Koko, "So do I! Let's go!"

Mikan and Natsume watched them walk off. Natsume sighed.

"I can help you if you want,"said Mikan with a smile.

"No thanks,"replied Natsume.

"Come on, I'm stronger than I look, besides, it's impossible for one person to carry everything,"said Mikan.

"I can do it myself, you can go help Ruka and the others,"replied Natsume.

"Okay, if you say so..."said Mikan worriedly. Mikan walked off as Natsume watched.

"Ugh, why didn't I say yes?"thought Natsume, "What am I thinking! I don't need a silly girl to help me... why am I blushing?! Stupid me..."

**-Pool-**

"All we have to do now is fill up the pool!"exclaimed Mikan.

"Koko, pass me the hose,"said Ruka.

"Okay got it,"said Koko.

All the sudden, the hose went out of control. Water sprayed on Mikan and Ruka. Mikan shivered, it was a warm day but with wet clothes on a warm breeze could feel like ice.

"Ah! Sorry! I forgot to turn off the hose!"said Koko.

"I-it's ok K-Koko,"said Mikan shuttering due to her wet clothes.

"Sakura-san, are you alright?"asked Ruka.

"I-I'm f-f-fine,"replied Mikan, "H-how a-are you n-n-not c-cold?"

"I am actually cause when Natsume and I go to missions, especially near the ocean, it's always cold so I'm kinda used to it," replied Ruka.

"Missions?"asked Hotaru suspiciously.

"Umm aahhh... Missions from our old school to clean the oceans and pools, whew, those were exhausting and annoying... hahaha..."said Ruka frantically trying to find a way out of the awkward situation, "They call duty jobs missions, weird huh?"

"I see..."said Hotaru. Luckily, she was convinced with his answer.

"Brrrr... I-It really is cold! H-How d-d-do you g-get used to this?!"asked Mikan.

"Here, take my blazer,"said Ruka wrapping his blazer over Mikan's shoulders.

"Ehh?!"said Mikan in surprise. She could feel her face turning red. She felt her body getting warm from embarrassment.

"S-Sorry, did you not want my blazer?"asked Ruka in surprise.

"Ah! No! Your blazer really helps!"exclaimed Mikan with red cheeks.

"Haha, thats good."

"You guys should head home and take a bath before you catch a cold! Hotaru, Koko, and I will finish here!"exclaimed Yuu.

"Are you sure? I mean, there's still a lot to do,"replied Ruka.

"Go home..."said Hotaru.

"Hai!"said Mikan.

"Don't get sick, ok?"said Koko.

"Don't worry, we won't!"said Ruka.

Mikan and Ruka went out the door and walked home still wet from the hose. People were staring at them wondering why they were so wet. Mikan was worried about Ruka. Ruka was only wearing a shirt after all. "Umm, Nogi-kun..."

"Yes Sakura-san?"replied Ruka.

"Aren't you cold?"asked Mikan.

"A little, not really."

"Thats good... Oh! This is my house! See ya!"exclaimed Mikan.

"See you tomorrow Sakura-san!"

"Umm... Thanks for the blazer Ruka-pyon!"exclaimed Mikan in a loud voice.

"Ruka-pyon?!"thought Ruka while blushing.

**-Natsume's and Ruka's Apartment- 6:25 p.m.**

"Woah, Ruka! You're all wet!"exclaimed Natsume, "And where's your blazer?!"

"Oh, that? I gave it to Sakura-san,"replied Ruka, "She got wet too."

Natsume sighed, "Ruka, go take a bath before you-"

**"AH-CHOOO!"**

Natsume sighed again, "-catch a cold..."

"I'm **_sneezes_** fine Natsume!"replied Ruka with a weak smile.

"Ruka, you're too gentleman-like."

Ruka sneezed again, "Sorry!"

"Just hurry up and take a bath already."

"Hai, hai Natsume,"replied Ruka.

As Ruka walked away Natsume felt jealousy in his heart. "Damn, what the heck, it feels like there's lead in my chest, I think I need to take my pills... That must be it! I forgot to take them this morning! Better take them now before Ruka notices..." thought Natsume.

**-End of Chapter 4-**

Thank you for reading again! You guys are awesome! I'm so confused though, should I do a MxN fanfic or a MxR fanfic?! I love them both though lol.

- **oOTwiLiGhTaNgELOo**


	5. Chapter 5

**September 6-After School-3:30 p.m.**

"Class dismissed..."said Jinno-sensei.

Mikan walked off as quickly as possible when she saw Ruka and Natsume heading down to the gym with a gym bag in each of their hands. "Where are you going?"asked Mikan.

"Tryouts for the basketball team,"replied Natsume.

Koko overheard, "Really?! Me too!"he exclaimed.

"I don't know if I'll be any good at it though... After all, I never tried this sport before,"said Ruka.

"Same..."said Natsume.

"I'll come watch then! It's not like I have much to do anyway. When does it start?"asked Mikan.

"Oh gosh, it starts in 7 minutes! Let's go! We're going to be late!"exclaimed Koko.

"I'm coming too..."said Hotaru with her camera.

"Hey! Don't forget me!"cried Yuu, "I'm trying out too!"

Koko gulped. The iinchou might not look like it but he was extremely athletic. His fangirls always came to their games just to see him play.

Natsume, Ruka, Koko, and Yuu went to change as Hotaru and Mikan waited in the gym.

"Hotaru, what are you doing with your camera again?"asked Mikan.

"Taking pictures of Iinchou to sell to girls..."replied Hotaru, "Maybe I'll take some of Hyuuga and Nogi..."

"...Again?"said Mikan with a sweatdrop.

"This angle isn't good enough..."said Hotaru, "I'll be taking them somewhere else... I'll see you after the tryouts."

Mikan sweatdropped. When would Hotaru learn money wasn't everything? She turned around to see Natsume behind her.

"Polka dots..."

"Ah! Natsume! You scared me!"cried Mikan.

"...Sorry..."replied Natsume with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I-It's ok! Anyway, this is the first time you've played basketball right?"asked Mikan.

_'Did someone turn on the heater or something, cause it just got hotter in here,' _thought Mikan.

"Yeah, it doesn't look too hard. Just throwing these orange things into the hoops right?"

"Yeah, does basketball not exist in your world?"asked Mikan.

"Yeah, I needed something to do in my free time so Ruka suggested this to me... Where's Hotaru?"asked Natsume. Mikan's heart felt like it had been stabbed straight through when she heard Hotaru's name.

_'What's wrong with my heart? I'm so confused! Why am I feeling this way?!_'wondered Mikan.

Mikan didn't understand. All she could feel was pure jealousy. Natsume looked at Mikan strangely, she seemed to be gazing off into space again.

"Oi, polka dots... you listening?"said Natsume.

"Oh... she...she's over there,"said Mikan pointing to the 2nd floor bleachers sadly. Mikan didn't know this feeling of sadness. She felt like she was being torn into two.

"What is she doing all the way up there?!"asked Natsume.

"Taking pictures to sell to fangirls..."

"That makes sense..."replied Natsume.

"Sorry we took so long!"shouted Koko.

"That's only because you took so long in the toilet!"said Yuu. Ruka laughed at that comment.

"S-Shut up,"said Koko with a very red face.

They heard a whistle blow, "Ok, gather up everyone!"said Noda-sensei.

"Ah... See ya Polka dots..."said Natsume with a smirk on his face, "Watch me play ok?"

"A-As if!"replied Mikan with a red face.

"See ya Sakura-san!"exclaimed Ruka.

"Umm... see ya,"replied Mikan who was turning redder every minute. Once they left Mikan felt something wet on her eye running down to her cheeks, tears. "W-Why am I c-crying over s-something I d-don't even know? I can't take it anymore! First, I have problems at home and now this..."she whispered to herself silently.

Natsume looked over at Mikan while he was listening to the coach's boring lecture on basketball rules, _'Mikan?! Crying?!_'thought Natsume.

**-After Tryouts- 7:38 p.m.**

"Sakura-san! How did we do?"asked Ruka.

"Woah, are you sure you and Natsume never played this before, Ruka-pyon?! Even Iinchou had a hard time playing against you guys!"said Mikan smiling.

_'Ruka-pyon?! When did Polka dots start calling him that?!_'wondered Natsume. _'And... wasn't she just crying earlier? Why is she trying so hard just to smile when she can just admit there's something bothering her?_'

"I hope I did well, I'm sick of being in the B team,"said Koko while scratching his head.

"Don't worry, you'll find out next week,"replied Yuu.

"I'm back Mikan..."said Hotaru.

"Hotaru! Did you get nice pictures to sell?"asked Mikan.

Yuu twitched. "Not again, Hotaru-san! Delete them this instant!"exclaimed Yuu.

"No way... I got nice pictures of Hyuuga, Nogi, and you to sell,"replied Hotaru, "I have to go home to print them now... See ya..."

"WHAT?!"exclaimed Ruka.

"HOTARU-SAN!"cried Yuu.

"IMAI-SAN!"cried Ruka.

They were too late. Hotaru was already on her swan scooter ready to go.

"HOTARUUUUU-SAAANNNNN!"cried Yuu, but Hotaru was already gone.

Yuu sighed, "How can you be ok with this?"

"What me?"asked Natsume, "Girls did it all the time in our old school..."

"I never get used to it..."replied Yuu.

"Ehh... I'm just a normal guy so whatever,"said Koko, "It's getting late, wanna eat dinner together?"

"Sure, I'll just call my parents,"replied Mikan.

"Me too,"said Yuu who started dialing his mother's number.

"What about you two?"asked Koko.

"Sure,"said Ruka and Natsume in unison.

"Won't your parents get mad if you don't tell them where you're going?"asked Koko.

"We live alone,"replied Ruka.

"Besides, we don't have any,"Natsume added.

Koko, Mikan, and Yuu stared at them in shock. "Oh... Sorry I asked, "said Koko.

"It's ok, Koko,"said Ruka, "It was a long time ago anyway so we're used to it."

Mikan tried to change the subject, "Ummm... Why don't we eat at that restaurant really close to the school?"

"Ah! You mean that ramen place?!"asked Koko excitedly, "I love it there! Let's go now!"

"Hmmm? If you say so..."said Natsume.

"Okay, if Sakura-san says it tastes good!"exclaimed Ruka.

Mikan, Ruka, Koko, Natsume, and Yuu all walked off school grounds and went toward the ramen place, four blocks away.

"Ah! We're here! Let's go inside!"exclaimed Mikan. Mikan felt a tug on her wrist. She turned around to see Natsume. Mikan could feel her face turning redder every second.

"Wait... Polka dots... I need to talk to you..."whispered Natsume. Lucky for Natsume, it was dark so Mikan couldn't see his mad blushes going up his cheeks.

"What is it Natsume?"said Mikan.

"Hey! You two are taking too long!"exclaimed Koko.

"Polka dots forgot her math book in the classroom... Since its dangerous for a girl to go alone, so I'll go with her,"Natsune quickly said.

"Yeah, um... Save a spot for us! Be right back!"exclaimed Mikan.

"Umm... ok?"said Koko while watching Natsume and Mikan run back to the direction of the school.

"Oh well, let's save them a seat!"exclaimed Yuu.

"... I thought we didn't have math homework today..."said Ruka. _'Natsume was lying, I know it since we've been together since forever...'he thought, 'it's probably something really important... I shouldn't butt in.'_

**-Natsume and Mikan-**

"Oi, Polka dots... if you're sad just say so..."said Natsume.

"I'm not sad! Baka!"replied Mikan with another forced smile.

"Calling someone a baka when they're worrying about you? That's not nice..."replied Natsume.

"Sorry... But really! I'm not sad at all,"said Mikan with another one of her signature fake smiles.

"Stop forcing yourself to smile like that! Just cry if you want to cry! You don't need to hide it you know!"

Mikan hesitated, this was the first time someone saw through her fake smiles. "Natsume..."

"You don't have to fake your smiles all the time if you don't want to! If you're sad just cry! There's nothing wrong with that!"said Natsume.

"...Natsume...I... Arigato..."said Mikan. Mikan slowly started to break into tears.

"Mikan?!"

"N-Natsume…" Mikan couldn't stop crying. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand the problems she had at home or the unknown problem that made her cry in the basketball court.

Natsume took Mikan and pulled it towards him and hugged her, "It's ok to cry… I'll stay with you until you calm down Mikan…"

"Arigato… Natsume… Wait…"said Mikan who looked at Natsume strangely.

"Yeah? What is it? Did I do something strange?"asked Natsume who saw her shocked looking eyes.

"Natsume! You called me Mikan two times!"said Mikan with a true smile. Natsume blushed.

"Oi, this is the first time I've seen you smile without having to force it..."said Natsume.

"I-I smiled?! I smiled on my own without forcing it… I-I,"stuttered Mikan.

"Isn't that good Polka dots?"asked Natsume.

"Hey! You called me Polka dots again!"shouted Mikan.

"Whatever Polka dots!" Natsume stuck his tongue at her. He started walking back to the ramen place.

"Hey, wait up!"

**-Ramen Place- 8:20 p.m.**

"Eh? Mikan-san? Where's your math book?"asked Yuu as he saw Mikan and Natsume take a seat.

"Huh? Whaaaaaaa?!" Mikan had forgotten about that.

"Oh, the stupid Polka dots remembered we didn't have math homework so we ran back here…"said Natsume.

"HEY! That's not true!"exclaimed Mikan.

"Then how do you explain the fact we don't have your math book?"asked Natsume.

"... Fine.. maybe I did just forget… Hmph!"said Mikan stubbornly.

_ '__Natsume is pretty good at making excuses…_'thought Mikan.

"Anyway, you should order!"said Ruka.

"R-Right! I want yamadaya ramen!"said Mikan with another fake smile.

"Hmm? I'll get the same…"said Natsume. 'She's faking her smile again... Why won't she just be honest with her feelings toward things?'thought Natsume.

**-After Eating- 8:25 p.m.**

"Man, I'm so full!"exclaimed Mikan.

"Really? I can still go for another bowl,"replied Koko.

"Wow, you sure have a big appetite,"said Ruka with a surprised face.

"Haha, I know,"laughed Koko.

"Fat…"said Natsume.

"HEY!"shouted Koko.

Yuu looked at his watch. "Oh gosh! I have to go! My mom wants me home by 8:30!"he exclaimed, "I got to go! Bye!" Yuu ran off.

"I guess I should go home too,"said Mikan and Koko in unison.

"Shall we go too, Natsume?"asked Ruka.

"Yeah, sure, why not?"replied Natsume.

With that everyone left and there was no one in sight.

**-Around the same area as Natsume and the others were- 8:30 p.m.**

"Where is this Mikan Sakura? I think I'm lost…"said a black haired male.

The male walked around the area and soon found himself near Mikan's school.

'Well, this is her school...'thought the male with black hair.

**-Mikan's House- 8:30 p.m.**

"ACHOO!"sneezed Mikan.

"Bless you…"said a boy with gray hair. He was one year older than Mikan.

"Arigato, Youichi-nii,"said Mikan, "I think someone is talking about me for some reason…"

"Why would you think that, Mikan?"asked Youichi.

"I dunno… One of my friends told me that if you sneeze for no particular reason it means someone is talking about you."

"Don't people always talk about you?"asked Youichi.

"What do you mean?"asked Mikan.

"Like those guys that used to stalk you,"replied Youichi.

Mikan shivered, "Don't make me remember those freaks!"

"It's ok, they only followed you cause they like you ya' know, besides, it's not like that was the first time it happened."

"Whatever…"replied Mikan who was creeped out enough.

**-End of Chapter 5-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice...

**September 7-Mikan's House-7:20 a.m.**

"ACHOOO!" Mikan sneezed and rubbed her nose, "ah..."

"Bless you,"said Youichi.

"Arigato... Nii-chan..."replied Mikan weakly. Mikan walked toward the door slowly and put on her shoes. She got up then slipped and fell.

"Mikan!"shouted Youichi. He hurriedly ran over to Mikan to help her.

"Nii-chan..."said Mikan while rubbing the bump on her head. "Oww..."

Youichi noticed Mikan looked unusually red today. He touched Mikan's forehead. Mikan flinched.

"Mikan! You're burning up! You have to stay home today!"scolded Youichi.

"I'm... fine... Youichi-nii... I promised... my friends that... we'd... do... the science poster... together..."replied Mikan.

"But Mikan! Just look at you! You're face looks so red!"

"Just...this once... please? Nii-chan..."pleaded Mikan. Mikan looked at Youichi with her puppy face. Youichi knew he could never oppose to that.

Youichi gave in, "...Fine, in one condition."

Mikan gave her brother a hug. "Yay! Arigato... Youichi-nii...wait... a condition?!"asked Mikan.

"We walk to school TOGETHER today so I can catch you if you fall."

"Fine... but won't your fangirls get the...wrong...idea? Cause not a... lot... of people know... we're brother and sister... ya' know..."

"Your health comes before my pride! Come on Mikan!"

"Hai, Hai..."

_'Sheesh, why do I always fall for that puppy dog face?!'_thought Youichi.

**-Natsume's and Ruka's Apartment-7:21 a.m.**

Natsume swallowed his pills as he watched Ruka finish eating his breakfast. "Ready to go?"asked Ruka as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah, anytime,"replied Natsume as he grabbed his messenger bag for school.

Ruka grabbed his backpack and raced down the stairs as Natsume followed. Soon they were walking down the streets toward the school grounds.

"Look, we're here! Five minutes early too!"said Ruka.

Natsume looked to his left and spotted Mikan holding hands with a gray haired boy. _'Who is that?'_he thought angrily.

"Natsume...Ruka-pyon! Ohayo!"said Mikan.

"Who are you?"asked Natsume rudely as he glared at the boy holding hands with Mikan, _'What's a strange power coming from him...and he looks somewhat like Youichi in the Alice World...just way older than Youichi should be now...'_

Ruka was thinking exactly the same as what Natsume was thinking, but it couldn't be Youichi. If it was Youichi, he should only be seven years old right now.

Then Youichi looked at Natsume and sighed. "Well, that's pretty rude to someone helping their own girlfriend,"he replied.

"Girlfriend?!"said Ruka and Natsume in unison. All of Youichi's fangirls glared at Mikan.

"Nii-chan!"said Mikan who was feeling sick enough.

_'It's probably not them, they just look the same...'_thought Youichi.

"Haha! Just kidding! I'm her brother, nice to meet cha'! I'm Youichi!"teased Youichi.

Everyone in the school stared at the siblings, after all, only their close friends who have been to their house never came to school together. Until now that is.

_'It can't be the same Youichi… This is Mikan's brother after all...Plus… he's super annoying.. unlike Youichi in our world...And the last name is different...'_thought Natsume.

"Whoa! The hottest boy and girl in the WHOLE school are actually siblings?!"cried a boy in the crowd staring at Mikan and Youichi.

"KYAHHH! Kawaii!"said another girl in the crowd.

"Look! Look! Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama are talking to them!"cried a girl.

"We'll take Mikan from here,"said Natsume sternly. Mikan blushed as she heard her name being spoken by Natsume again.

"And why would I let you do that?"replied Youichi with a smirk.

Natsume glared at Youichi,_'This guy definitely does not act like our Youichi does...'_

"It's...ok...Nii-chan...They're my friends,"replied Mikan weakly.

"Fine. Take Mikan,"said Youichi.

Natsume and Ruka took Mikan by her hand and started walking out of the crowd to get to class. For a second Ruka thought heard a camera but ignored it.

"Oi, Polka dots, are you sick today?"asked Natsume.

Ruka touched Mikan's forehead, "Whoa, you're burning up!"

"What are you talking about?! I'm... fine..."replied Mikan who turned even redder.

"Your face certainly doesn't match your words..."said Ruka in concern.

"No really! I'm... feeling.. grea-" Mikan felt a thug on her head. It was as if someone pulled her shadow down. Mikan almost fell but Ruka and Natsume caught her.

_'Damn it, I was so close...'_thought the black hair college student, _'She's sick today so this should be easy for me!'_

"No wonder why your brother walked you here today... We're sending you to the office!"said Natsume. _'An alice's presence?! Ruka doesn't sense it so whatever... just my imagination...'_

Mikan didn't want to be sent to the office. She wanted to keep her promise with Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume to work on their science poster together. "Wait!"she cried.

"What is it, Sakura-san?"asked Ruka.

"At least let me stay until we finish to poster,"she said with the same puppy face she gave to Youichi.

Like Youichi, Natsume and Ruka couldn't refuse to that face.

"Fine,"said Natsume, "Just go home when we're done with the poster ok?"

Ruka opened the door as Natsume and Mikan walked in.

"Mikan! You're late again today! Hyuuga-kun and Nogi-kun too?! That's unusual,"said Narumi-sensei.

Narumi-sensei was wearing yet another weird outfit, but it wasn't as odd as his other ones. He wore a faded blue fedora on top of his blond hair and hot pink pants with royal blue dress shoes. For his shirt he wore a light pink dress shirt with a white blazer over it.

"Gomen, Narumi-sensei..."said Mikan.

"Now let's start my English class!"exclaimed Narumi-sensei.

"Hai!"said all the students in unison.

**-After class- 8:40 a.m.**

"Ok! Class is over! You're all dismissed!"exclaimed Narumi-sensei.

"Oi, Polka dots...,"Natsume poked Mikan's cheek,"Polka dots...POLKA DOTS...MIIIKKKKAAAANNNN!"said Natsume.

"Huh, where am I?"asked Mikan who just woke up from her nap.

"Hurry up or we'll be late for science class!"exclaimed Natsume.

"Oh shoot! I fell asleep! Let's go!" Mikan attempted to run but toppled over. Luckily, Natsume was there to catch her.

"Clumsy... I'm only doing this cause I promised your brother to help you, you know..."said Natsume.

Mikan could feel her temperature go up,_ 'If I get even more sick... it's gonna be your fault Natsume...'_

Natsume let go of Mikan and started walking to their science class together with Mikan.

As Mikan walked towards the science room her head started feeling heavier. She started getting dizzy.

When they got there Natsume was about to open the classroom door until he heard a loud thud.

"MIKAN!"cried Natsume and Hotaru, who was behind them.

"SAKURA-SAN!"shouted Ruka as he watched from inside the science classroom.

Those where the last words Mikan heard before she blacked out.

**-Nurse's Office-12:14 p.m.**

Mikan opened her eyes as she saw the light blind her. Slowly she pictured six faces looking at her.

"Where am I?"she asked for the second time.

She looked at Ruka who was smiling back at her, "You're in the school infirmary, Sakura-san."

"Mikan! Thank goodness!"shouted Youichi as he jumped to hug her.

"Hey, just because you're her brother, doesn't mean you get to hug her..."said Natsume.

Youichi looked at Natsume with a scowl then realized something. He laughed for a second then smirked, "Haha, someone's jealous."

Natsume's face went bright red. He quickly looked away so Mikan and the others would not see his blushing face."I'm not jealous of idiotic people like you…"

"Natsume! That isn't a nice thing to say!"said Ruka.

"Sakura-kun, would you take Sakura-san home today?"asked a nurse with blond hair.

Youichi nodded, "Sure Yamada-sensei! I don't mind!"

"Don't worry about missing your afternoon classes. I have already called your teachers about your earlier dismissal,"said Yamada-sensei.

"Hai!"he said.

Koko glared at him out of jealousy. He wanted to ditch his classes too.

"Mikan… Get well soon…"said Hotaru.

Mikan tried to put up an energetic smile."No worries… I'll...be...," Mikan yawned in the middle of her words, "fine…." Then she fell asleep.

"Figures, she IS sick after all,"said Koko.

"Mikan-san…"said Yuu with a worried look on his face.

Youichi took Mikan by the arm and swung her around his back, "Man this girl is heavy…" he sighed, "Don't worry, I'll get her home as soon as possible!"

Natsume scowled.

Youichi with Mikan on his back head out for the door as Hotaru took out her camera to follow them to sell pictures of the most beautiful siblings in the school.

"I hope Mikan-san is okay..."said Yuu.

"I thought Mikan told you to call her Mikan or at least with a -chan honorific after her name,"Koko pointed out to Yuu.

Natsume and Ruka immediately scowled when they heard that Mikan wanted Yuu to call her "Mikan" at the same time. Ruka looked at himself in shock. He never scowled at all in his life... Until now that is...

**-Youichi and Mikan- 12:30 p.m.**

Youichi sighed and looked at Mikan, "We're almost there Mikan!"he told her.

Mikan opened her eyes slowly. Her brother looked burly to her. "Mmhmm..."

Little did Youichi and Mikan knew they were being followed by a certain black hair man.

_'See Persona? It wasn't that hard to find her!'_ Tsubasa yawned. He was up all night yesterday looking for Mikan. _'Now I just have to wait for that gray hair dude to get away from Mikan Sakura so I can kill her for Persona...'_

Youichi heard a sound behind Mikan and himself. Tsubasa quickly hide behind the closest vending machine. He quickly turned around to see nothing there. Just a couple of everyday birds.

Tsubasa hesitated,_ 'I can feel an immense power from that guy... just what is it?'_

Nii-chan... What's wrong?"asked Mikan in a tired voice.

Youichi gave Mikan a reassuring smile, "Nothing, just checking on some stuff." Youichi sighed and kept walking on to get Mikan home before her fever got worse. _'Must be my imagination,'_he thought to himself.

**-Afterschool in Sakurai High- 3:30 p.m.**

Ruka stretched his muscles. "Natsume, wanna check up on Sakura-san together?"he asked.

"Me? Sure... but tryouts are continuing today. Let's go afterwards,"Natsume replied.

Natsume and Ruka were about to go to the gym when they bumped into a crowd crowding Hotaru's picture stand in the hallway.

Ruka looked at Hotaru, "Imai-san, what are you doing?"

"Selling pictures..."replied Hotaru.

Ruka's and Natsume's curiousity made them look at the pictures. Natsume didn't say a word.

Ruka just stared at the pictures for a second. Soon his face grew extremely red, "IMAI-SAN! WHY ARE YOU SELLING PICTURES OF IINCHOU, SAKURA-SAN, SAKURA-SEMPAI, NATSUME, AND ME!?"

"I'm sorry everyone but they're all sold out..."said Hotaru to the crowd.

"IMAI-SAN!"shouted Ruka.

"Don't worry... I saved copies for you and Natsume..."said Hotaru while giving Ruka and Natsume each a set of pictures.

"That's not the problem here, Imai-san!"said Ruka while taking the pictures anyway.

"I gave a set to Mikan too..."said Hotaru.

"..." Natsume didn't say a word. He was just staring at the picture with him and Ruka holding Mikan each with one hand which was taken this morning. He decided to scan though the other pictures. 'Man, there's a lot of pictures of Mikan in her..'

As he scanned through the pictures, one of them caught his eye. There was a picture of him and Mikan talking to each other. Natsume felt his face grow hot.

"Are you alright Natsume?"asked Ruka in concern for his best friend.

Natsume covered his face with his bangs, "Y-Yeh, fine..."

"Let's go Natsume, we're going to be late for basketball tryouts!"exclaimed Ruka.

"H-Hai..."

**-After Tryouts- 7:35 p.m.**

"Koko? What's wrong?"asked Yuu surprised to see Koko frowning.

"Nah, my parents need me home by eight today. I got grounded so I can't visit Mikan,"he replied.

Yuu gave Koko a reassuring smile,"That's ok, I can't go either... Student council is deciding on which class should do what for the winter school festival in three months and I'm already late to the meeting,"he said, "Besides, I'm sure Mikan-sa, I mean, Mikan-chan will understand!"

Koko smiled like his usual self again, "Yeh! She probably would!"

"What is this ruckus about?"asked Natsume as he wiped his sweat with his t-shirt.

"Oh! Hyuuga-san! Nogi-san! Are you going to Mikan-chan's house today?"asked Yuu.

Ruka took his towel and wiped off the sweat on his forehead."Yeah, of course,"he replied.

"Oh! Then tell Mikan-chan Koko and I said get well soon!"exclaimed Yuu.

"Sure, let's go Ruka,"Natsume said while walking off.

"Wait for me Natsume!"shouted Ruka, "Um... Bye Iinchou, Koko!"

Koko and Yuu waved goodbye as they watched Ruka run towards Natsume.

Ruka and Natsume started walking in silence, none of them said a word until Natsume said something odd.

"Ruka..."

"Yeah? What is it, Natsume?"asked Ruka.

Natsume looked around suspicously. Then he turned back the Ruka, "I feel a familiar presence..."he said.

Ruka rolled his eyes while laughing a little, "Come on Natsume, it's not like someone from the Alice world can be here."

"... I guess you're right... It's probably my imagination,"replied Natsume.

"Obviously!"

"... Ruka... what do you think of the human world so far?"

"You mean Earth? Well, there are certainly a lot of weird people and it's kinda fun not being stuck in an academy for years straight. It's... interesting... a world without alices... I wonder why they call alices magic?"said Ruka.

"Well, it's like them asking us why we call magic alices..."replied Natsume.

"Well, you got a point there...Oh! Natsume! Look! We're here!"exclaimed Ruka.

Natsume sensed a immense power inside the house. The same one he sensed this morning. "Let's go in..."

Ruka rang the doorbell and waited. Soon enough they heard footsteps racing toward the doorstep. Natsume watched the door slowly opened with Youichi's face looking through the ajar door.

"Oh! Sakura-sempai! Can we see Sakura-san?"asked Ruka.

"Sure, and just call me Youichi, it's hard to tell the difference of my sister's name and my own,"replied Youichi.

Natsume glared at Youichi madly. Something about him was ticking him off.

"You can come in too Hyuuga-kun,"said Youichi.

"...Thanks..."said Natsume. Natsume stepped into the house. _'That's strange... there are two alice presences here... but if Ruka can't sense it... it's probably my imagination...'_

"Where are your parents?"asked Ruka.

"Business trip, always on one... So I look after Mikan a lot,"replied Youichi, "It WAS her turn to buy groceries today and my turn to cook but she's sick and I can't get out of this house without her. Plus, if she gets out of bed now she's gonna get even more sick..."

"We can look after Polka dots for you..."said Natsume.

"Polka dots? You mean Mikan?"asked Youichi.

"Yeah..."

"Really? You would?! That's great! I'll leave Mikan and the house to you then! After all you ARE Mikan's friends aren't you?"

"Yep,"said Ruka.

"K', thanks! See ya in about half an hour then!"exclaimed Youichi as his put on his shoes, grabbed the shopping bag and ran off.

Tsubasa hide in the shadows as he watched Youichi run off, _'Now that her guardian is gone here's my chance… Besides, it's only Ruka and Natsume in there right now, if it's only them this should be easy... If Natsume doesn't take off his limiters...'_

Right when Youichi ran out of the house Natsume noticed one of the alice presences faded away.

_'That's strange… I thought there were two presences here...'_thought Natsume.

"Let's go up Natsume!"exclaimed Ruka.

"Right…"

Natsume and Ruka went up the stairs of the Sakura household and knocked on Mikan's bedroom door. At least they hoped they knocked on the right door, because they just looked at the sign on her door that said,** "Mikan's Room"** written on a board painted pink.

"Come in,"they heard Mikan say weakly.

Natsume opened the door to see Mikan lying on the bed. Ruka followed Natsume.

"Ehh? Ruka-pyon? Natsume? Where's Youichi-nii?"asked Mikan.

"Shopping… He told us to look after you…"replied Natsume as he and Ruka looked around Mikan's room. This was the first time they saw a real girly room. The girls' dorms in the academy were dull and boring with only one or two posters on them.

Natsume glanced at Ruka for a second only to find a familiar foot about to step on Ruka's shadow.

"RUKA!"shouted Natsume as he pushed Ruka away from the familiar foot.

"Hmph. Of course Natsume. You have known me for too long,"said a familiar voice.

"Tsubasa! What are you doing?"asked Natsume as he glared at Tsubasa.

"Hmmm, let's see... I'm here to kill Mikan Sakura instead of you two and take you guys back to the academy. Persona is pretty mad at you guys... I'm surprise you guys are still alive..."replied Tsubasa.

_'Kill me?'_thought Mikan in fear. Mikan didn't want to die yet. She still had so many dreams to accomplish in her life.

Ruka looked up at Tsubasa in disgust,"Persona sent you huh, Tsubasa-sempai? I'm sorry but I won't let you kill Sakura-san! She is an important person to us!"shouted Ruka as he got up from the floor.

Tsubasa sighed and frowned, "Listen, I'm only doing this because I don't want to see you and Natsume get killed. I'm sorry but I'm going to kill her... For your sake..."he said with a sad face. His hair covered his eyes. It was obvious he didn't want to kill anyone.

Mikan's eye went wide. She knew Ruka and Natsume were suppose to kill her but she was never told they will die as well if they didn't kill her. 'Why?'thought Mikan, 'Why are you doing this for me?!'

Right at that moment Tsubasa took Mikan by her waist and carried her out the window and started to run.

"Help me!"screamed Mikan. _'No...no! I can't die now! I'm only sixteen!'_

Natsume and Ruka immediately ran and chased Tsubasa. As they ran they looked at the sky. The sky was dark and gloomy. It was bloody red and dark black, just as how they fought that beast about a week ago.

"Man, we lost him!"said Natsume.

"N-Natsume... Look at the people around us..."said Ruka.

Natsume looked around, everyone was frozen. No one could move. Not even the birds were flying, they too were frozen in the air. It was as if time was frozen itself.

"Frozen... More importantly we have to look for Mikan!"exclaimed Natsume as he started to run again.

Ruka nodded and ran to look for Mikan, "I can't believe I couldn't sense Tsubasa-sempai's presence!"

"I sensed it but you didn't so I thought I was imagining it..."replied Natsume, "He probably used to presence spray you can get at Central Town."

"Anyway, since I figured it out so it wore off!"

Natsume knew that for some reason, Ruka was one of the best students at Alice Academy for sensing others yet this time he couldn't sense it... until now...

Natsume watched Ruka close his eyes. He knew he was searching the area for

"Got it! At the park nearest to the school!"shouted Ruka.

Natsume and Ruka began to run as fast as they could toward the park. Meanwhile at the park...

**-PARK- -:- -.- (time has stopped)**

"So this is the Mikan Sakura Persona wants to kill..."said Tsubasa while he examined the picture and the real Mikan Sakura, "Yep, this is it."

"Wait! Why... Why are you doing this?!"screamed Mikan. All the sudden she began to cough. She was still sick after all.

"I'm doing this for the sake of Natsume and Ruka, they are my dear kohais. If I kill you and bring them back to Alice World, their lives will be saved. And I have to do this for Persona or I'll get killed with Natsume, Ruka, and you,"replied Tsubasa coldly.

"Wait... Can't... Isn't there another way to deal with this?"asked Mikan in a weak and frail voice.

Tsubasa smirked, "Fine, I'll give you a choice. Either get killed right now here in this park so Natsume's and Ruka's life will be spared, or wait for your year limit to live and get killed along with Natsume, Ruka, and I."

"Wait! How do you know this Persona will kill me? Natsume and Ruka are more powerful than you think!"exclaimed Mikan. Mikan started coughing again, _'Ugh, it's getting hard to breath...'_

Tsubasa sighed, "Of course he will, after all, he IS the teacher of the dangerous ability class."

"Dangerous ability?"said Mikan, _'What the heck is he talking about?! But still... dangerous ability... sounds dangerous... Persona must be extremely powerful...'_

Tsubasa smirked again, "The dangerous ability section of Alice Academy has all the must powerful and dangerous students. You can also get in by doing something extremely bad with your alice but only powerful alice users can even make damage anyway, so basically a class for people who are powerful alice users."

Mikan stared at Tsubasa, _'Could it be that Natsume and Ruka-pyon are in this section of this Alice Academy?'_

Tsubasa answered her question as if he read her mind, "Oh yeah, that includes Natsume and Ruka. Well, Ruka was in the somatic class but he did something really bad in eighth grade that put him to dangerous ability class."

Mikan stared at Tsubasa, "Ruka-pyon did? W-What did he do? And what about Natsume?"

Mikan was scared. She was scared of people of the dangerous ability. Ruka to her was the nicest person in the world. And Natsume was so quiet, how could he cause trouble?

"Ruka will tell you if he wants to. I'm not sure if my dear kohai wants to tell anyone. Natsume was just too powerful. You know how he wears earrings and necklaces?"

"Y-Yes,"answered Mikan.

Tsubasa walked around Mikan, "Those are limiters. If he takes one of those limiters off he is much more powerful. You could say without them, he could even be stronger than me. But I've never seen him take the earrings off before. Apparently he could set a whole city on fire if he wanted too without the limiters."

Mikan gasped, _'Natsume... Is that strong?'_

"Anyway, back to the point, so what's your choice? Death now and save Ruka and Natsume or will you be idiotic enough to face Persona, the strongest alice user in Alice Academy?"said Tsubasa with another smirk on his face.

_'Actually if Natsume took off his limiters... he'd probably be just as strong as Persona... But I won't say anything...besides, if he did take off his limiters, he might go crazy. Even he can't control his own alice...And I don't want to risk losing both of my kohais...'_thought Tsubasa.

Mikan couldn't think at all. All she could think of was, _'What should I do? Natsume... Ruka-pyon... are you really bad people?'_

**-End of Chapter 6-**

Hi! Please review! I love reading them! If you think there's something I can improve on, I would be really happy to know! Sorry if this isn't really the best chapter . Umm... Please review?

~**oOTwiLiGhTaNgELOo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**-Park- -:- -.-**

Mikan didn't know what to do, all she could feel was one thing. Fear. Fear of the man in front of her, fear of her new friends, Natsume and Ruka.

"So, choose already,"said the black hair boy impatiently.

Mikan looked away from Tsubasa. She paused for a moment to think. She could not believe that Natsume and Ruka could be bad people at all. She decided what she wanted to do. "I-I... I want to save Natsume and Ruka-pyon... I can't believe they are bad people at all... T-they are my important friends... I can't risk losing them..." She looked up at Tsubasa and tried her best to look confident in her answer, "ever..."

Tsubasa smirked, "Now that's a good girl. Would you like to die by a blade or be twisted to death by my alice," said Tsubasa as he somehow pulled out a blade with a black handle from the palm of his left hand.

Mikan hesitated, then she spoke,"I...I... I would rather... die by a blade..." Mikan looked up at the sky. _It's dark and bloody again... sorry... Ruka-pyon... Natsume... but... I think it's better for only one of us to die then all..._

"K, I'll make this quick and painless,"said Tsubasa as he raised his katana to slice Mikan's head off.

Mikan closed her eyes, _Goodbye... everyone..._ Mikan could feel tears swelling up in her eyes.

"WAIT! TSUBASA! DON'T KILL HER!"a loud voice shouted loudly.

Mikan lifted her head back up and looked behind her to see her two friends, "Natsume? Ruka-pyon?!"

Tsubasa turned around to see his two kohai glaring at him. Both of their faces were full of sweat. "What are you two doing here?"

Ruka face turned all dark, his bangs covered his eyes, "What the hell do you think you're doing Tsubasa-sempai?! I thought you were our sempai!" he shouted with anger.

"I AM! CAN"T YOU SEE?! I-I'm doing this for you guys!" Tsubasa yelled back, "Can't you see how much I don't want to see Persona kill you guys?! If this girl dies… You'll live won't you?!"

"Tsubasa… Please… don't kill her…"pleaded Natsume.

Tsubasa's eyes were wide open. Natsume pleading him to not kill someone even if he was risking his life doing so, this was rare.

"Natsume… Why… Why do you want her to live so much?!"shouted Tsubasa, "Don't you want to live?!"

Natsume's bangs covered his eyes, "I do… I want to live… but…" Natsume lifted his head up and looked at Tsubasa with confident eyes, "I don't think I can continue living without Mikan, without her I rather be dead."

Mikan looked at Natsume, "Natsume… Arigato… but-"

"I agree, without Mikan in my life, I might as well be dead. When I first came here, all I thought was Kill Mikan Sakura. Persona's orders. Must obey. But when I actually met her, she was kind. Natsume and I were total strangers to her, yet she talked to us and asked us if we needed help! I see no reason to kill her at all!"shouted Ruka.

Mikan could feel her face go red when she heard what Ruka said. _Eep! Why am I blushing at a crucial moment like this?!_

Tsubasa frowned, "Natsume, Ruka... don't you know?! You'll be killed by Persona if you don't kill her now! You should be happy that Persona even gave you a second chance!"

Tsubasa raised his blade and swung it toward Mikan. Natsume, being the closest to Mikan stood in front of her with flames in his right hand. Tsubasa stopped in his tracks. He lowered his katana.

Mikan looked at Natsume then at Ruka, "Stop... STOP THIS... I don't want you two to be killed because of me!"she exclaimed as loud as she could.

Natsume looked down at Mikan and smiled, "Trust me... Mikan... I'll make sure Ruka, you, and I all survive." Then he turned to Tsubasa, "Tsubasa, if you're going to kill her then you'll have to kill me along with her. But before we start fighting, listen to what I have to say,"Natsume said.

Tsubasa slided the katana back into his palm. "Fine. But I never intended to kill you from the start."

_I'm so confused! Natsume... Ruka-pyon... don't die... please... I... I actually wanted us to all live together in this world... I don't want to die!_ Mikan folded her hands together. She decided to trust Natsume and Ruka. No matter what would happen, now and in the future.

"Look Tsubasa, we three are the most powerful alice users in the dangerous ability class. If all three of us band together, we can definitely defeat Persona!" Natsume put away his flames. "Think about it Tsubasa. If we defeat Persona, we can live a normal alice user's life and never have to do these stupid missions ever again!"

Tsubasa paused. He glanced at Mikan, _I honestly don't want to kill an innocent person but... I can't just let Natsume and Ruka risk their lives like this... but if we do band together... Natsume is right, even without him removing his limiters, we can definitely defeat Persona..._

"No...NO! I'M NOT GOING TO RISK LOSING YOU GUYS! NEVER! I... I don't want to lose someone again..."Tsubasa replied.

Mikan saw the man's eyes. They had tears slowly dripping down to his chin. Mikan slowly got up and walked toward Tsubasa. She took her hand and reached toward his face and brushed the tear off of his face.

"Don't cry... sempai..."she said with a weak smile. "Tears don't suit you well..."

Tsubasa looked at Mikan with shock. _I'm about to kill her but... she still worries about me? She doesn't even know me!_

"Isn't that what a guy usually says to the girl?"said Tsubasa while laughing.

"Sempai cheered up!"exclaimed Mikan.

Tsubasa looked at Mikan with a kind face, "Arigato... Sakura-san..." _I can't kill someone like her...She is too kind and innocent... still... Why would Persona want to kill her?_

"Sakura-san... Let's face Persona... together!"said Tsubasa as he smiled. He stuck his hand out to Mikan. Mikan took his hand and shook it.

"Sempai! Arigato!"exclaimed Ruka.

"Ehhh? A-Are you sure?"asked Mikan.

"Hai!"replied Tsubasa.

As Tsubasa agreed the sky turned back to its original color. Everything was back to normal.

Ruka sighed, "Whew...that was a close one..."

"What was a close one?"asked a familiar voice.

Ruka turned around to see Youichi directly behind him, "KYAHHHHHH!"

Youichi giggled, "Well that's some girly scream right there!"

Ruka blushed madly, "H-Hey! I-I'm no girl you know! I'm 100% man!"

Youichi smirked at Ruka, "You mean 100% woman?"

Ruka blushed so much that his two ears turned red.

"Haha! Just kidding! Of course you're 100% man but I do believe you'll look cute in a skirt!"

Ruka hide in a corner and rolled into a ball of embarrassment.

"O-Oi... Nogi-kun! I was just kidding!"

Natsume eyed Youichi suspiciously. _How did he get here so quickly? Only alice users and Mikan can move when time has frozen. The market is at the other end of the city... how... it can't be..._

Youichi glared at Natsume and Ruka playfully, "Hey wait a second! I thought you guys were going to keep Mikan in the house!"

Ruka and Natsume gulped.

_Shoot I can't think of an excuse!_ thought Ruka as he uncurled from his little ball.

Mikan pulled her brother's sleeve, "I wanted to go outside... so I forced them to come with me..."

Youichi blushed as Mikan spoke to him. "I-I see..." Youichi looked around to find a black haired man looking at them. "Who are you?"he asked sternly.

Tsubasa scratched his head, "Well... ahhh..."

"Tsubasa Ando. Our sempai..."said Natsume as he pointed to himself and Ruka.

"Oh, would you like to come with us?"asked Youichi as he took Mikan's hand and started to walk toward his house direction.

"Sorry, but it's getting late. Tsubasa-sempai, Natsume, and I need to go home and eat dinner."replied Ruka.

Youichi shrugged, "Ok, whatever you want! See ya at school on Monday!"

Mikan looked back at the boys and waved, "Bye bye... Ando-sempai... Ruka-pyon... Natsume..."

The boys waved back until they heard Tsubasa burst into laughter.

"Ehhh? What's wrong sempai?!"asked Ruka frantically.

"Don't worry... he just finally gone nuts..."answered Natsume.

Tsubasa snorted in laughter, "R-Ruka-pyon?! What kind of name is that?! Haha, I'm going to start calling you that from now on, **Ruka-pyon**!"

Ruka blushed. He was redder than a ripe tomato, "Ehhh?! Umm ummm p-please don't call me t-that!"

Natsume burst in jealousy, "Tsubasa... Shut up... your laughter annoys me...Let's go home..."

As the three began their walk to the apartment, Ruka realized something.

"Umm... Tsubasa-sempai?"

"Hmm? What is it **Ruka-pyon**?" Tsubasa began laughing again.

Natsume glared at Tsubasa, "Shut up... you're annoying..."

Ruka pointed to Tsubasa's palm, "What was that katana earlier? That's not part of your alice..."

"Oh that?! That's the newest item in Central Town! It took all my rabbits to get it but I got it!"

Ruka looked at Tsubasa in awe, "Woah, I want something like this too! My alice isn't exactly the fighting type so this would be perfect for me!" Ruka hesitated. "Wait... I can't go back... to the Alice World..."

Tsubasa smirked, "You can have my other one!"

"Wait whaaat?! You have two?!"exclaimed Ruka in excitement.

Tsubasa led his two kohai into an old alley. He took his left palm and put his right fist on it. Slowly, he pulled out a blade with a blue handle. "Here, take it."

Ruka hesitated to take the katana, "No, I can't take something this expensive!"

Tsubasa smirked, "When we get back to the Alice World, you can pay me back."

Natsume touched Ruka's new blade, "Not bad Tsubasa..."

Ruka looked at the katana in amazement, _When we go back to the Alice World? That's right! I'm not stuck here forever... I have a home to return too!_

"Tsubasa-sempai... how do I put it back in my left palm?"asked Ruka.

"It's simple, just say the password and the katana can be stored in your body."replied Tsubasa.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you at least tell him the password?"

Tsubasa had a sweatdrop on his face. "Right! Haha... I knew that! I set the password as **eagles for free**!"

"What the heck?! What kind of password is that?!"Natsume scolded.

Tsubasa scratched his head. "I... ahhh...couldn't think of anything else BUT! Don't you think the least obvious stuff is better?"

"Lame... That's just your excuse..."said Natsume.

"Umm... Anyway, try saying the password Ruka!"said Tsubasa nervously.

Ruka looked at the katana with curious eyes. "Umm... Eagles for free?"he said awkwardly.

Suddenly a bright light enveloped Ruka. It made the clear blue sky turn red and bloody again.

"Woah, what's going on?!"shouted Ruka.

Soon, the light subsided and the sky was back to its natural light blue color.

"Oi... What just happened to the sky? It turned dark again..."said Natsume.

Tsubasa stared at Natsume as if it was obvious. "Well duh Natsume. Did Persona forget to tell you before you left to this world?"

Ruka and Natsume nodded.

Tsubasa sighed. "Here, I'll tell you. This world doesn't want the humans living here to know what they call **magic** really exists. Therefore, to keep it secret, whenever the world senses a great deal of magic, it stops time and turns the sky into a bloody dark color. Persona calls this the** Hour of the Unwanted**. The sky turns dark because the world is telling us that we are not welcome in this world."

"I... I don't understand. Why would we be not welcomed?"asked Ruka nervously.

"I dunno Ruka... All I can say is that we're unwanted in this world and if we stay too long..." Tsubasa paused for a second. "This world will curse and attack us with whatever it can, just to get rid of us."

Natsume was amazed at the world's want to get rid of them. "What exactly is this world going to do to us?"he asked Tsubasa.

"I would've told you if I knew, but I don't..."

"Anyway, how do I put the katana in my palm again?"asked Ruka who was trying to change the subject.

"Give me the katana for a second."said Tsubasa.

"Sure."

Ruka gave the katana to Tsubasa. Tsubasa plopped it on one of his hands. Then he held it with both of his hands and swung the blade as hard as he could at Ruka.

"Ahhh!"shouted Ruka as he covered his eyes with his hands.

To his surprise the blade went through him as if he wasn't even there.

"What the heck just happened here?!"said Natsume.

"Once you say the password it can't harm you, but it sure can harm Natsume and I, so be careful with it."said Tsubasa.

"Wah! Arigato sempai!"exclaimed Ruka. "Wait...how do you put the katana in my palm...you didn't tell me yet."

"Easy, just stick it in the palm you want it in."

Ruka took the blade and slowly slided it in his left palm.

"Woah! This is amazing sempai!"he exclaimed.

"Yep!"

"Shouldn't we be going home now?"asked Natsume.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Let's go now! It's freezing out here!"exclaimed Tsubasa.

As the there began walking back to the little apartment, Persona was watching them from the Alice World.

**-Alice World-**

"UGH! EVEN ANDO GAVE UP?! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS STUPID MIKAN SAKURA! UGH! I'LL DEFINITELY KILL HER!"bellowed the masked man.

Luna put her hand over the man's shoulder, "Persona, please calm down. We never expected Ando-kun to be able to do this anyway. We can try someone else next time."

"This is intolerable! My three most trustworthy students betray me! What the hell!"yelled Persona.

Luna smirked, "Let's figure out another plan until I finish what I'm doing. What about a ghost or demon summon alice."

Persona frowned, "I know those boys better than you Luna, and I know they'll easily beat the demons all up in seconds..."

Luna suddenly had an idea, "What if we have hundreds of demons all at once..."

**-The Apartment- 9:15 p.m.**

Tsubasa stepped in and pounced on the couch. He was exhausted from sleeping on the streets since he came, "Ahhhh…. Where do I sleep 'Ruka-pyon'?"

"H-Huh? What? Good point… there are only two bedrooms… Natsume! What should we do?"asked Ruka.

Natsume pointed to the floor's carpet, "He can sleep there…"

"H-Hey! Don't you think that's too harsh?!"exclaimed Tsubasa.

Natsume smirked, "Not for an old fart like you."

"WHY YOU-"

"UMMM Why don't you sleep on the couch until we figure something out?"said Ruka hoping to make things better.

Tsubasa looked at Ruka with bright eyes, "Wah! That's my kohai, **Ruka-pyon**!"

"... Please stop calling me that…"

"Ehhh? Why not? Sakura-san can call you that! Why can't I?"Tsubasa protested.

Ruka blushed hard.

Natsume glared at Tsubasa and Ruka in jealousy.

"T-That's…. That's because you're a guy and it feels weird when you say that!"said Ruka with a bad excuse.

Tsubasa laughed, "Pffff! Whatever** Ruka-pyon**! Let's go to sleep now! I'm exhausted!"

Natsume and Ruka heard Tsubasa's stomach growl loudly.

"... Maybe after dinner?"

"I'll call for some catering service. What do you want?"asked Ruka.

"TERIYAKI CHICKEN! I haven't had that for years!"exclaimed Tsubasa.

Ruka turned to Natsume. "What about you?"he asked.

"Whatever… I don't care… Everything tastes the same to me…"

As Natsume watched Ruka dial the number he looked out the window.

_I wonder what kind of things await us in the future..._

**-End of Chapter 7-**

Thanks for reading this chapter too! Please review! I love hearing them! I'm thinking about making a poll for who Mikan should end up with but I'm worried that no one is going to vote… Oh well! I'll worry about that somewhere in the future! Umm… Please review!

-**oOTwiLiGhTaNgELOo**


End file.
